Separation Anxiety
by Daianta
Summary: Crowley brings back a present. Bobby is not amused. BobbyXCrowley; don't like, don't read!


**Separation Anxiety**

- Daianta

I don't own Supernatural in anyway shape or form. Got that? Okay.

_I felt like I was writing one of my assignments talking about Separation anxiety. I think I'll definitely cover it at some point during my uni life. _

_Anyway, I wrote this because I had a dream about it. It was my first dream involving Bobby and Crowley as a couple, and I woke up so happy! My friends thought I was weird... I hope I dream more about them. It's better than the dream I had about Hitler..._

_'Kay. So this is dedicated to my sister Shannan (Chibivampirechan666), because she complained that I'd killed her ovaries with this._

* * *

><p><em>Word Count: 2,111<em>

_Separation anxiety in dogs is a condition where puppies and dogs exhibit stress and behavioural problems when they are left by themselves. They become distressed and anxious when they are separated by their owner. This behaviour includes destructive behaviours like chewing, self mutilation, digging and scratching at doors or windows, and urination/defecation in the house. They may also bark, howl or whine until their owner returns._

* * *

><p>Bobby knew the sound as soon as he reached his front door. The car had been safely placed inside the confines of the garage, where those that used his salvage yard wouldn't get to it. He was slightly bloodied; he smelt of wood smoke and gunpowder from where he had helped Dean and Sam take out a particularly nasty gang of spirits tormenting a small town over in the next state.<p>

He'd given Crowley some very specific instructions; don't leave the house while he wasn't there; don't answer the door for anyone; and certainly don't bring any of his pets into the house. Not that Bobby didn't like dogs; he was still reeling from the death of Rumsfeld the Rottweiler a good few years prior. He just wasn't ready for another one.

The sounds he heard were the yelps of a puppy. And one that was destined to be huge, by the sounds of it. He really didn't want to come home to a Hell hound puppy after getting his ass handed to him by a dead man.

He opened the front door tentatively, not ready to see what kind of state his house was. Crowley had brought Hell hounds back before, and they had taken quite a delight in destroying his furniture. Bobby had effectively banned all supernatural dogs from the house.

And he felt tired. Too tired to be dealing with a smarmy demon and his shenanigans. Of course, he would never _leave_ Crowley, not after how long it took them to get together. Bobby felt like he was too old; and those close to Bobby had expressed their dislike for his friendship with a demon, never mind whatever relationship they were having. But he found being in a relationship with someone who wouldn't suddenly die was a good thing; it was better than expected.

There was a series of short, booming barks; the heavy pad of paws, and a puppy rounded the corner, skidding on the floor as he moved too fast for his legs to keep up. He was about the size of a full grown Jack Russell, all oversized paws that were too big for him and fur as if he had been electrocuted. He had long, willowy limbs too, a rounded face that reminded Bobby he was a puppy, and not a full grown dog. He was certainly big enough to be a grown up dog; if only one of the smaller breeds. He didn't seem fazed at all by a new face, because Bobby had certainly not seen this puppy before; it was the first dog he'd actually seen with his own eyes.

But there was something hellish about him, that was definite.

Bobby dropped his bag onto the floor and knelt down to stroke the puppy's fur, receiving licks to the hand in the process. He was rather cute actually, if it wasn't for the fact that the damn thing's eyes were red rimmed with black. Yep, there was definitely Hell hound in there.

"Crowley?" Bobby said, raising his voice so it wasn't a shout, but it wasn't a social call either. He was pissed at the demon.

Said demon rounded a corner dressed in a pair of ripped jeans; Bobby's, the hunter noted sadly, coupled with a well-worn tee and a flannel shirt. He looked sheepish, but genuinely happy when he kneeled down and whistled for the puppy, to have it bound over and smother him in kisses.

He hefted the thing – because Bobby was no longer going to give it a gender – and held it in his arms, even though the thing must be as heavy as _fuck_ because it's part Hell spawn part God knows what. Perhaps he was showing off his skills and prowess as a demon.

"What is that thing?"

"_She_ is part Hell hound, part Irish Wolfhound, thank you very much. She doesn't appreciate being called a '_thing.'_"

"Well _she _is going to be massive, just so you know, but I told you, I didn't want a new dog."

"You didn't have a choice, love. She's got separation anxiety, I couldn't leave her alone."

Bobby felt a muscle in his jaw twitch as he fought to control his temper.

"You were going to leave a dog in Hell? Are you nuts, you idjit!" He took a step forwards to grab the mewling puppy from Crowley, who responded by leaning in and pecking him on the lips, but preventing Bobby from touching the Hell hound cross.

"You showed concern, I'm allowed to keep her!"

Sighing, Bobby kicked off his boots in mild rage and sat on the sofa heavily, not ready for a confrontation so soon after a hunt. The demon seemed to read his mind, because he handed the human a stiff drink, still holding onto the puppy as if it weighed nothing, and perched himself on the sofa next to his lover. The puppy squirmed in his arms and she fought free, going over to lick at Bobby's free hand once before bounding off the sofa and playing with one of the chew toys the demon had brought for her.

"I can't be keeping a dog. Not part Hell hound anyway. You know what Dean's like... He'd kill it. Her. It doesn't matter. We can't keep her here. Besides, what will I do when there are other hunters here? You know how they feel about Hell hounds, especially after Jo. To have one visible and so easy to kill..."

"I only bred her because I wanted you protected. I know you wanted children; let the puppy be a replacement. Not just for you. For us."

Bobby rolled his eyes when he felt the demon rest his head on his shoulder, but it wasn't with malicious intent. Crowley may not have been the best person to word things at times, but he was being honest, and that had to be considered. To be fair, it was unkind to present an animal as a replacement for a human child. The experiences were slightly different.

But the sentiments were real. Crowley was breaking Bobby's rules by trying to make him happy. For a demon, it was special. It was like winning the lottery, when you hadn't even bought a ticket.

It would be the only time Bobby heard Crowley speak so softly and kindly; even in bed he was a demon through and through. But they bounced off each other, and _shock __horror_, it worked. Sure, a lot of the hunters he had spoken to after it had been spread around were less than forgiving, but their opinions didn't matter. Neither did Dean and Sam's, when they both complained when they heard about it. They wanted Bobby to be safe; he was safest in the arms of a demon, ironically. Well, he was the King of Hell, so they had nothing to fear.

He glanced down at the demon. "We'll allow her to stay the night, and see if we can't pair her off with Sam and Gabriel or something."

"I bet you'll change your mind. I was thinking of the name Banshee."

"No. Crowley, _no_. Give her a proper name, like _Chizu_. In Japan, it implies longevity. Nothing lives longer than a Hell hound."

"Hell no, love." Crowley argued back, sitting up in the sofa to glare softly at his partner, "I was thinking something Scottish, like Clootie. It means devil." The smirk on his face was making Bobby reconsider what he had gotten himself in to. He knew that Crowley wasn't a supporter of Lucifer, but he was inadvertently trying to piss Dean and Sam off. Well, Dean more than Sam. Sammy didn't really care what happened around him; he lost all grip on reality when he was with Gabriel.

Bobby flinched, and shot the demon a withering look. "Don't even think about it. I think Dean will shoot you. Or I'll shoot you."

"What's wrong with that name?" Crowley was incredulous, staring down at the puppy whose baleful red eyes were staring back at him. Her tongue was poking out, now sitting on her rump. She seemed to understand that Bobby wanted to get rid of her, and Crowley was her last lifeline.

"I don't mind the name Ziva."

Bobby contemplated the name on his tongue, looking between the dog and it's demonic owner.

"I like that name. But it's not important; we're not keeping her."

Crowley was crestfallen, but at least he was able to keep Ziva there for one night. He was determined to make the hunter fall for her, but it had to be on his part as well as the dog's. They would have to work together. It wouldn't be that hard; Bobby's heart was pretty easy to capture. If a damn blasted _demon_ had been able to do it, one tiny, sickeningly adorable half Hell hound puppy should be no problem.

He set about clearing the living room as Bobby went upstairs for a shower; he amused himself with Ziva for a good twenty minutes, until he heard the distinctive sounds of the man moving around upstairs. He picked up the puppy, giving it a stern look.

"You'd better put on all your charm, Ziva, otherwise you're in the doghouse, and I will be too."

He received a lick to the face in response, and zapped himself from the dark room to the bedroom.

Bobby was settling himself into bed, dressed in a pair of pyjama bottoms Castiel had gotten him for Christmas and a shirt that belonged to Crowley. He found he didn't mind. Instead, he placed Ziva on the bed and undressed himself, taking care to keep his eyes on the human. He found he had his undivided attention. Crowley smirked, running a tongue across his lips and stepping around the bed in his underwear, practically diving under the duvet to cuddle Bobby.

"You missed me?" Bobby asked, more to himself than the demon.

He had only been gone overnight, but Crowley had gotten used to sleeping with another body in the bed.

Crowley found himself pulled into a kiss, for once the submissive one. He smirked. This was the only time he would allow such a thing to happen. Tomorrow morning, he would be back to the dominant sadist he always was. Although he would never tell a soul that he was gentle with a human being.

He was just about to pull Bobby on top of him when a third force moved itself, whimpering slightly as it came between the two of them like a furry shovel. Crowley bit back another smirk when Bobby rolled his eyes and made room for the puppy.

He clicked to turn the lights off, and rolled onto his side, facing the very painfully human man as he had done for the past six years.

Crowley was just drifting when he felt Bobby shift, and Ziva squirm between them. He had clasped Bobby's hand with his own, as per usual.

"You know... I'll let you keep Ziva. She's... not so bad to be around. For a Hell hound and all."

His grin could have banished darkness, and it was this darkness he was thankful for. Demons did not smile in the way he had just done, especially not when said demon was the residing King of Hell.

"I told you, she had separation anxiety. It means someone's gotta be with her at all times."

"Just make sure she doesn't pee in the bed. Or anywhere inside, for that matter."

Crowley wanted to tell Bobby that Ziva was an offspring of Growley's, there was no way they would lower themselves by destroying their master's house, but he kept it to himself.

He knew that puppies were hard work, but Bobby's acceptance of her meant that he was acknowledging her as a surrogate child. _Their_ surrogacy.

He slept with a smile on his face; a mixture of the feelings he shared for the human, and how easily it was to convince him that a half Hell hound, half Irish Wolfhound mix was a good idea.

If only Bobby knew the half of it.

* * *

><p>Yaaay! I enjoyed writing this one xD<p>

Please leave a review, they motivate me to write when I'm sick and tired of assignments.


End file.
